You've Changed
by Nightingale22
Summary: Years ago, when they were just children Neji was forced to leave TenTen behind as he moved away. Now, at age 16, TenTen's finally gotten over the lost of her best friend and has moved on. She's been living a normal live for years, going to high school, hanging out with friends. How will things change for her when Neji shows up at her school as a new student out of the blue?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! Hope you like this fanfic. _

_I don't own anything about naruto. _

_This is my first fanfic, so let me know what you think. _

* * *

><p><em>"Come with me," A small boy with long brown hair which was barely being restrained with a hair tie as the hair flowed down his back. The boy looked different from his normal self. He didn't seem cheerful, he seemed in pain as he offered his hand out to the girl next to him. <em>

_The girl smiled gently as her hair got tossed around in the wind, "Okay." She took Neji's hand and walked with him over to under a cherry blossom tree. Neji sat TenTen down, kneeling in front of her. For an 8 year old, he looked much older for his years and had the wisdom of someone much farther along in life than himself. "What's wrong?" TenTen asked in a sweet and concerned voice as she looked at your friend. "Do you want to play chess?" TenTen offered, she knew how the game cheered up the young boy before her. She hardly understood how to play the game, but knew it would make Neji a bit happier. _

_A smile broke on Neji's face at TenTen's offer before the sadness returned. "I can't. I have to get going." Neji replied to TenTen as he stared at the ground. He let out a sigh. He wasn't even looking up but he could feel TenTen's confused face looking at him. "Uncle Hiashi is moving me away. It doesn't matter why, but he doesn't want me talking to you anymore." _

_TenTen looked at her friend confused. "What are you talking about? Why can't I talk to you?" TenTen asked as she moved to kneel instead of sitting on the ground. She didn't understand and she didn't get an answer from the young Hyuuga before her. Tears threatened to spill at her eyes since all she understood was that Neji was leaving her. "When are you coming back?" Neji got up to his feet and delivered the words that shattered her heart, leaving a wound that wouldn't be healed for years._

"I'm not."

A loud ringtone sounded off, the phone vibrating on the nightstand, breaking the dreams of its owner. The brown haired girl pulled the sheets back over her head, sticking her hand out from under the sheets and searching blindly for the phone at her bedside. She must have fallen asleep talking to Lee, or Sakura, or Ino, TenTen didn't even remember anymore who it had been. All she knew now was that she was getting a phone call and answering her phone would be the only way to get the loud noise to stop blasting from her cell phone.

After several moments of searching, and knocking off several things from the nightstand, TenTen found her cellphone and pulled it back under the covers to her ear. "Hello?" TenTen asked in a quiet and groggy voice. Her dream faded away from her mind as her sleepy voice was met by a higher pitched and irritated voice on the other end of the line.

"TenTen! Get up, geez. I can't believe you fell asleep again." Sakura complained. "I called you for some help and you fall asleep. After that, you don't even show up at the train station? What the hell is this TenTen?" Sakura asked annoyed. TenTen shot up out of bed, throwing the covers off of her as she scrambled to check the clock. She kept the phone pressed to her ear while she read the time, _7:40. _That left her with 20 minutes to make to class in time.

"Look, I'm sorry. I got really tired. It's been a long week already. I'm exhausted." TenTen reminded Sakura as she apologized. While TenTen was trying to make things right with her pink haired friend, she was also running around the room and grabbing her uniform. She pulled on the black skirt, which had a white line going around the bottom about an inch before the hem. The brunette rolled the skirt twice just so it wouldn't be so long and would hang a few inches above her knee instead of below her knees. The uniform top came next. She buttoned the white oxford shirt, wrapped her tie around her neck to be tied later before throwing her blazer on over her shoulders.

"I know." Sakura said sighing. "You should get more sleep," Sakura suggested. TenTen could hear Sakura's smile through the phone. TenTen had just finished pulling on her white knee high socks. She moved to the bathroom and started pinning her lock chocolate locks up into two buns on the top of her head. "I would get more sleep if I didn't have friends that kept me up all night talking to me about boy drama." TenTen teased. "Hey, look. I'm running late as it is." TenTen said as brushed her teeth. "I'll see you in a bit."

"See you soon." Sakura replied. And with that, TenTen hung up the phone and started her morning rush. She grabbed her book bag and finished getting ready for school. After pulling on her shoes, TenTen ran out the door, locking it behind her. She ran down the streets of her neighborhood, trying to get to the train station in time. She glanced down at her phone, "Come on," TenTen whispered, praying that she'd be there in time to catch the 7:50 bullet train. She ran even faster as the minutes slipped away from her.

A grin split across TenTen's face as she dashed into her first period class just in time. She was in her seat just as the bell rang, signaling the start of her math class. At her side was Sakura, on her other side was her other friend, Hinata. "Made it just in time." TenTen said.

"TenTen…. Y-You, might want to t-tie your tie," Hinata suggested in a soft whisper of a voice. TenTen glanced down to her tie.

"Thanks," TenTen replied with a gentle smile back at the indigo haired friend of hers. She finished tying the piece of cloth around her neck just before the teacher walked into the room. All around the room there was talking and chit chat but as the teacher walked into the room, the sound went away.

"Alright class," A bored voice started off that belonged the English teacher Kakashi, who was reading a book as he spoke. "Let's pick off where we left off yesterday." He said as he snapped his book shut, slipping it into his back pocket. He grabbed an old gray piece of chalk, which was the same color as his hair.

Kakashi's voice was the only sound the filled the room, as students took notes on his words about the story they had read for homework the night before. TenTen had one hand taking notes while the other held her head up, she was drifting off to sleep. Staying up to all hours the night before with Sakura had been an awful idea and it was having an effect on her now.

_"I should really start drinking coffee."_ TenTen thought to herself while she stifled a yawn. She glanced up hearing a knock at the door. She looked to the clock, ten minutes into class and she was already falling asleep.

"_Who is coming into class this late?" _TenTen glanced around the room, all the normal seats were taken. She saw the same familiar faces she did every day, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Lee, Kiba, and so many others. They were all there. So she looked back up, wondering who was at the door. Kakashi turned away from the chalk board and answered the door.

There were a few minutes where TenTen couldn't hear the words that were being passed between Kakashi sensei and whoever it was that was out in the hall.

"What's going on?" TenTen asked Sakura confused.

"Maybe we're getting a new student?" Sakura asked in a perky tone of voice, excited at the thought. TenTen smiled at the idea.

"Ya really think so?" TenTen asked. She glanced at Hinata who looked frozen. "Hinata, what's wrong?" TenTen asked her friend, concerned.

No answer came, but TenTen followed Hinata's line of sight and saw why Hinata had froze. There was a moment of silence between squeals of joy erupted inside the class room. TenTen cringed at all the high pitched noises coming from the various fan girls in the room. She shouldn't have expected any less when Neji Hyuuga was the one walking into the room.

Neji scanned the room of people around him and his eyes found TenTen's, there was a gentle smile on his face. TenTen on the other hand was dazed and couldn't help but stare at the boy before her. So many feelings twisted and turned inside of her.

"This is Neji Hyuuga. He's come back home to finish his schooling." Kakashi said to the class, breaking TenTen away from her thoughts.

"What the hell is he doing back here?" TenTen hissed at Sakura and Hinata both as a pain in her chest returned from a memory from so many years ago. She focused on Hinata for answers since after all, Neji was her cousin. Hinata would surely know why he was back in Konoha after so many years?

"I don't know," Hinata confessed quietly as she peeked a glance up at TenTen.

"Maybe if you'd shut up, you could listen and find out." Sakura replied to TenTen, grabbing the brunette's hand and making her face forward again so they could hear Neji speak.


	2. First Impressions

Sooo! I just found out I have no school for the next two days, so I guess that means I get to write some more fan fic :D thanks so much to the people who already reviewed and followed/ favorited! Hope you all enjoy this chapter a bit more.

FYI: I don't own Naruto.

Other notes: Let me know if you think any things needs improving, for example: grammar or how much the characters are actually in character. I'm here to get better, just like everyone else, so notes like that help. Also you can always review if have any ideas for plot, want your opinion known about the fanfic or my writing style, or just have compliments for me :3 hahaha, anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone," Neji's smooth voice started, as the pale eyes that TenTen used to know very well scanned the class room. His eyes met with every person's except for TenTen's and Hinata's. "Please treat me kindly." Neji asked the class gently, a small smile on his lips as he looked around the class.<p>

"Tell us more about yourself!" One girl cried out from the back of the class room. Kakashi sighed, putting up a hand to silence the girl in the back of the room.

"You will all get to talk to Neji in due time, I'm sure. For now, let's get back to the material for class." Kakashi told the class as he motioned Neji to go take an open seat. The Hyuuga male nodded and took a seat near the middle of the class, in the same row as and only one chair away from Hinata and the other girls.

TenTen glanced up from her spiral and over, trying to get a look at Neji. She strained in her seat, trying to see him even though she knew she shouldn't be. She should be playing this cool and collected, not letting her hand show until she knew more about why Neji was home; but the curiosity inside of her was driving her at the moment, not logic. Leaning completely forward in her chair, TenTen managed to see around Hinata and spotted Neji two seats over. Her heart cringed at the sight of him, remembering the pain that he had left her the last time she had seen him. But besides the pain, there was hope. An anticipation that things might be better this time around, which caused her heart to start racing, desperate to know the answer.

"What do you think he's doing here?" The pink haired girl Sakura asked TenTen quietly.

"Not a clue." TenTen replied in a whispered tone of voice. Hers and Sakura's wasn't the only whispered conversation going on in the class room, practically the whole class was rebelling against Kakashi's lecture and were holding their own side conversations.

"Isn't he cute? He's changed so much. He is so much taller now. Probably close to 6 feet tall now, don't you think? And his hair has certainly grown out a lot more." Sakura pointed out, getting a bit dreamy eyed as she stared across the room at Neji. She had a charming smile on her face while she stared at Neji.

Just then Neji turned his head, feeling TenTen's eyes on him as well as Sakura's. He shot an icy glare their way, sending both girls spinning around in their chairs and looking forward once again. They started scribbling down the notes on the board from Kakashi's lecture.

TenTen's thoughts wandered while she took notes. _"I can't believe he saw me staring at him… Geez, that's a bit embarrassing. But no reason for him to give me such a look. I guess he never grew out of those mood swings. Wasn't he smiling at everyone just a minute ago? Did I piss him off that much by staring at him to get such a response?"_

TenTen broke away from her thoughts and looked over at Sakura. "I thought you liked Sasuke?" TenTen asked Sakura, smiling gently. "Got the hots for Neji too now?" TenTen teased, hiding her pain from seeing him behind a joke.

Her joke earned a small laugh from Sakura. "I'm just appreciating a nice looking guy. Sasuke will always have my heart." Sakura explained as she looked over to the raven haired boy in the back of the room, smiled brightly at him and waved. All Sakura got back in response was a groan from Sasuke and his charcoal eyes rolling at her actions before he went back to paying attention to Kakashi's lecture.

"I think the better question is, do you still have the hots for Neji?" Sakura asked TenTen, smiling and giggling.

"That is enough." A dark an angry voice said from a towering body in front of TenTen's and Sakura's desks. TenTen glanced up cautiously, feeling fear rushing through her veins. She peeked out from behind her eye lashes to see a very frustrated Kakashi standing between her desk and Sakura's. TenTen swallowed.

"Sorry, Kakashi-Sensei." TenTen whispered, hoping to calm her angry English teacher with an apology.

"Oh come on, you introduce a new student to the class and honestly expected all of us to be able to go back to work after that?" Sakura scoffed. She always did have some nerve when it came to Kakashi.

"I think we should just end class for the day!" A cheerful voice exclaimed from the back of the room. TenTen buried her face into her hand, knowing full well that Naruto getting involved with this conversation wasn't going to make things better.

"That's enough. If you think you know what is best for this class, perhaps all of you should go down to the principal's office and discuss it with her?" Kakashi stared at all three people involved. "What is it going to be?" Kakashi asked.

His question was met with silence from Sakura, TenTen and even Naruto.

"Good." Kakashi said as he turned his back and started walking back towards the chalk board. "If there are any more side conversations, I will be handing out detentions." Kakashi threatened, smirking at the thought. He was famous for his detention sessions. He took a great deal of pride in teaching his students a lesson through his often very creative punishments.

Just as Kakashi returned to the chalk board the bell rang, signaling the end of the class period. All the students packed up their things and scurried out of the room, returning to their conversations in the safety of the hallway.

* * *

><p>TenTen had made it through the rest of the day without many problems. Of course during lunch there had been a lot of talk about Neji between Sakura and Hinata and the other girls that the group ate lunch with. Other than that, TenTen had been doing a relatively good job of keeping her mind off of Neji. She hadn't seen him since first period and that was great with her. Now, with only two more classes till the end of the day, gym and study hall, TenTen was excited to have the school day rapidly approaching it's close.<p>

She came out of the locker rooms dressed in the gym uniform. A pair of black shorts that went just to the middle of her thigh and an ugly looking white shirt that held the school's crest on the right breast. It wasn't exactly the most glamorous outfit, but it was functional and it was required by the school.

TenTen walked out onto the gym floor where a rack of basketballs sat in the back of the corner. _"Looks like we're picking off where we left off." _ TenTen thought to herself, smiling. She didn't have many friends in the class, but she still enjoyed gym class none the less. She got to be athletic and get a bit of her frustrations out.

People started trickling into the gym, sitting down on the ground while they waited for class to start. Lee, one of the few friends that she had in the class came over and sat down next to her.

"Good afternoon sweet TenTen! How are you? Ready for gym class?" Lee asked, smiling brightly. TenTen couldn't help but smile at his attitude, he was always so cheerful. Kiba walked over and sat down in front of TenTen.

"Ready to get the tournament started?" Kiba asked grinning to his three on three team members. "I'm expecting a win." Kiba assured the group.

"I certainly am Kiba! We can do nothing less than a win! We must make Coach Gai proud of us!" Lee exclaimed while the caterpillars over his eyes called eyebrows wiggled with excitement. Couch Gai at the front of the gym grinned back at his protégé, giving Lee a large thumbs up in approval.

TenTen rolled her eyes, smiling and nodded in agreement. "I want to win today too." TenTen said. "We should be playing Naruto and Sasuke's team today, right?"

"You guys are going down!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning ear to ear while he walked over and sat across from TenTen's team.

"We'll see about that Naruto." TenTen challenged.

"We have the power of youth on our side! There is no way we're going to lose!" Lee exclaimed.

"You guys might as well just give up now. You won't have a chance against our team." Naruto smirked, gloating. "We just got a new team member. A secret weapon you could say. You'll be creamed and my team will have the trophy in no time! Better believe it!" Naruto replied. Lee got up to his feet and started a shouting match with Naruto while Kiba simply rolled his eyes. Sasuke came over and sat down with the group as well.

"What are those two idiots screaming about now?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed voice just as Couch Gai started class.

"Gooooooood afternoooooonn class!" Couch Gai shouted, striking a pose in his green track suit as he stood in the brightest spot of the room.

"Good afternoon Guy Sensei!" The whole class chimed back with Lee and Naruto being the loudest to reply.

"Alright, enough chit chat. Let's get to work. On court 1, team 7 will be playing team 13!" Gai called out, pointing to Naruto's team as well as to TenTen's team respectively. "Go get started. Next up, team 8 will play team 2…." TenTen didn't hear the rest of the match assignments since she was already on her feet and jogging over to the basketball court they were assigned to.

Kiba smirked as he strolled over the court 1. "Since Shino's out sick, seems you're a man short Naruto. Where is this secret weapon you were talking about?" Kiba taunted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, knowing it wouldn't go well for someone go to taunting Naruto.

TenTen giggled at the playful teasing, she was eager to get started. "Yea Naruto? Are you just all talk or are you gonna provide some proof?" TenTen called as she grabbed a basketball from the rack so they could get started.

"I'm not lying!" Naruto whined annoyed.

"I'm right here." A cold and dark voice replied from behind TenTen, sending shivers down her spine.


	3. A Battle of Wills

Hi Everyone!

Here is chapter 3, hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think, if it's good or bad or it has any mistakes in it.

Thanks for your support!

Have a great day!

Oh, by the way, I don't own Naruto. So… yea, Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>TenTen's heart was beating quickly as she turned around and saw the man towering behind her. She glanced up and was met with bored pale eyes from the Hyuuga male behind her. Her chocolate eyes locked with his for several long moments.<p>

"Just got scared didn't ya? Neji's gonna help us destroy you guys." Naruto taunted, smirking at TenTen's reaction. Neji on the other hand frowned seeing the fear in TenTen's eyes. He could still read her like a book, her eyes said everything to him and it pained him to see the effect he had on her. He shut his eyes and returned back to his cold demeanor.

TenTen whipped her head around and looked at Naruto as soon as he spoke to her. _"He's already destroyed me once." _TenTen thought to herself, recalling how lost and depressed she had been without Neji. She had been so young but so devastated at the same time. _"I'm not going to let him do it again."_ TenTen nodded to her inner self, making a promise as she tightened her hold on the basketball.

"I'm not scared of someone like him." TenTen hissed as she turned on her heel, walking away from Neji and to the half court that their teams were assigned to. Kiba chuckled and Lee cheered.

"Have you found a spark of passion TenTen? Has the fire of youth been set ablaze inside of you?!" He cried out, pumping his fist in the air, smiling brightly at her.

"Let's just get this over with. I want that trophy." TenTen said to Lee, smirking triumphantly as she looked at Naruto, showing him that she was ready for their game. Naruto smirked back and called Sasuke and Neji over, giving them a pep talk and assigning guards before the game started. Then, like that the game was ready to start. Sasuke was standing in front of Kiba, guarding him while Naruto guarded Lee. Neji stood in front of TenTen, white school uniform shirt and long mesh shorts that hung down to his knees and all.

TenTen checked the ball to Neji, signaling the start of the game. Without a word, Neji passed the ball back to TenTen. She dribbled the ball past him, ducking under his arm as he tried to keep her from getting past him. She smirked, proud she was that much faster than him. The other players in the game moved accordingly. Lee and Kiba were trying to get open while Sasuke and Naruto guarded them and Neji chased down TenTen in hopes of getting the ball away from her.

Neji's attempts were unsuccessful as TenTen passed the ball over to Kiba and he scored a basket from the three point line.

"3 to nothing." TenTen taunted, smirking at Neji. She was actually pretty proud to have been able to get that little victory over him. She knew it probably meant nothing to him, that being down 3 points in a gym class basketball game wasn't going to cause him the same pain that he had to her when he moved away, cutting off all contact ties to her. But to her, it meant something. It meant she was better than him in some way; that her hurt feelings weren't going to hold her back.

Neji smirked back at TenTen, "It won't be that way for long," He whispered in her ear as he passed her, going to the top of the court to check the ball back into the play. He passed the ball to her roughly. TenTen gasped as the wind almost got knocked out of her as the ball hit her stomach. She wrapped her hands around the ball and glared at Neji. He was messing with her and she wasn't going to let him. TenTen threw the ball back at him, throwing just as strong a pass as he had to her.

"Check." TenTen muttered as she glared at the boy that had broken her heart and their friendship so many years ago. She got caught up in her thoughts for a moment too long and Neji had already stormed past her and was making a run for the basket. TenTen ran past him, desperately trying to distract him and get the ball away so her team would have a chance to score again. She wasn't quick enough.

Neji jumped to make a shot, Tenten jumped too but was much too short to do anything to block him. He released the ball from his hands, sinking his shot with ease.

The rest of the game seemed to go on like this. TenTen's team would get a point, then Neji's. Then TenTen's. It was a vicious cycle and went on for the whole gym period. Both teams were exhausted and Neji's team had a two point lead on TenTen's. And honestly, the fact that his team was beating hers was driving her nuts.

Luckily, TenTen's team had the ball and there was less than a minute left in the game before Gai would call time and report the final match scores. The bun headed girl checked the ball to her ex best friend, Neji tossed the ball back to her. She looked down the 3 second lane and saw an open path since Sasuke and Naruto were distracted guarding her team members. TenTen got excited, knowing if she could get a little bit closer to the three point line she'd have a clean shot to the basket. If she sunk the shot, which she was confident she would, her team would win.

She moved quickly, hoping Neji wouldn't catch onto her plan. With the last seconds in the game ticking away, TenTen faked Neji out, spinning to the right of him when she made it look like she was moving to his left. She jumped into the air and tossed the ball. The world moved in slow motion as she hung in the air, watching the ball mid jump. It was looking good with the follow through, everything lined up perfectly. A large smile found its way onto her face.

All her hopes of winning the game went down the drain when she saw a hand much larger than hers reach up into the air and block the shot. The world stopped moving in slow motion as everything seemed to come crashing down around her. Her feet met with the ground painfully rough as Neji held the basketball in his hands. A devilish grin on his face as he held the ball under his arm as Gai called time on the match.

Neji had called her bluff and had blocked her shot. She could hear Naruto cheering and Lee's scream of pain and frustration at losing the game. She could hear Kiba huff out a frustrated breath too. TenTen shut her eyes and rubbed her face with her hand, shaking her head. She was so utterly disappointed, and sorry for letting her team down.

Naruto ran over to claim the trophy for his team. He was laughing his head off, exhausted but full of a new energy from victory. Sasuke chuckled, happy that they had won such a hard game. Neji had a small smile on his pale features, but it fell away when he saw how upset TenTen was.

"Hey, it's just a game." Kiba said to TenTen gently, putting his hand on her shoulder as he walked by. He was heading to the locker rooms so that he could go get changed. Lee followed soon after.

"We tried our best TenTen, my friend. That is all we can ever hope for. I'm sure Gai is proud of our efforts anyway. We fought a valiant fight. " Lee said, smiling gently at the girl as he headed out of the gym with the other members of the class.

The only people left were Naruto, Neji and TenTen after that. Naruto was holding and kissing the trophy, ecstatic that he had won. He ran over to show it to Neji.

"Neji! Look at what we did! Can you believe it?" He asked, laughing. His happiness was bubbling over. "Couldn't have done it without you. That last block was amazing!" Naruto said, slapping Neji on the back in congratulations. TenTen sighed, rolling her eyes while Neji chuckled at Naruto's compliment.

She was trying to shake off the heart breaking end of the basketball game. She reminded herself that it didn't matter. "Good game." TenTen conceded to Neji, smiling gently. Her parents had raised her to try and be a good sport about losing, so she was trying. Even though she wanted nothing more to call Neji a jerk for blocking her shot. She wanted to yell at him, demand why he couldn't just let her have this one thing over him? Why did he always have to be better than her? He had always been that way since they were little.

TenTen shut her eyes, calming herself down. She was getting out of hand. It was just a game for pete's sake, by tomorrow no one would care. That thought put a smile to her face, making her feel better. TenTen moved to walk away to head back to the locker rooms to get changed and report to her final class of the day. Her ankle sent up sparks of pain through her leg though.

She winced and took another step, hoping that the pain was just a fluke.

It wasn't.

"You hurt your ankle when you jumped didn't you?" Neji asked TenTen gently. She turned around to look at him. Naruto was gone. Where the hell had that blonde idiot gone off to? TenTen looked up at Neji.

"I'll be fine," TenTen assured Neji, not sure why he even cared. "Don't worry about it." TenTen told Neji as she took another step away from him, her ankle protesting from the pressure on it. She winced again, inhaling sharply from the sudden pain.

"Do not be ridiculous, TenTen." Neji told TenTen sounding a bit annoyed with her.

Before she could even stop him, Neji had already scooped TenTen up and held her bridal style in his arms.


End file.
